Dr. Susan Glick, the Residency Director of the Primary Care Internal Medicine residency track at Stroger Hospital of Cook County and Rush University Medical Center, is an award-winning medical educator with expertise in the design, implementation, evaluation and dissemination of novel curricula. She has spent the past five years collaborating with colleagues to design, implement, evaluate and disseminate novel residency curricula in cultural competence. For the next five years, Dr. Glick aims to create a cultural competence curriculum that effects change in physician attitudes and behavior, integrates biomedical and behavioral science, can be easily exported, and is time and resource-efficient. This project aims to test the hypothesis that a cultural competence seminar series for resident physicians will improve physician attitudes toward black patients, physician trust in black patients, physician prescriptions for guided self-management of asthma, and patient knowledge of asthma self-management. The project will create three three-hour cultural competence seminar series for resident physicians integrating self-regulation theory with cultural competence training and will implement the seminar series for second-year and third year internal medicine residents. Project investigators will use a randomized, controlled pre-test/post-test design to measure physician attitudes toward black patients and trust in black patients before and after the seminar series. Simulated patients will be utilized to assess resident cross-cultural communication skills and physician behavior (specifically, recommendations to facilitate patient self-management of asthma) before and after the seminar series. Project investigators will use a randomized, controlled pre-test/post-test design to survey resident physicians' patients about their knowledge of asthma self-management. (End of Abstract)